Shadows of the Past
by BeautifullyTragicElphie
Summary: Takes place one month after Ian Mckinley's death.. This wasn't part of the plan. She was never suppose to feel this way. Now that death has them where he wants them, saving herself isn't the key thing... R&R!
1. Death's presence

**A/N: Hey guys! This is something I have wanted to do for a while now... I am a Final Destination freak. I really like the third one out of all five (yeah I went to see the fifth one the first day it came out) so I wanted to do a story about it. Please review if I should continue or not and why. :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains cursing, suicidal actions, and graphic scenes in future chapters...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One month after Ian Mckinley's death...<strong>

Wendy gently sets her magenta box filled with photos down on her desk. She looked up at her photos of her and her family tacked against her wall. She reaches for them and her elbow knocks her momento box to the ground. She sighs and bends down to pick them up. She collects them one by one when a photo of her a Jason laughing catches her attention. She notices Kevin in the background giving Jason bunny ears while Carrie gives bunny ears to her.

Her heart sinks and tears form in her eyes. She strokes the picture and flips it over. Tired of feeling sorry for herself, she wipes her eyes in fustration just as her phone rings. She speed walks to her dresser and checks the collar I.D.

_**'Kevin? What could Kevin possibly want?'**_

She taps the green button in the corner of her phone and presses the speaker to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Wendy? Wendy, is that you?"

Wendy sighs and settles in her desk chair.

"Yeah, Kevin. It's me."

"Listen, I was talking to Julie yesterday and she told me you where moving to Mount Abraham. Is.. Is that true?"

Wendy looks off in the distance wondering if she should lie to Kevin or just be straight forward with him.

"Wendy? You still there?"

Wendy shakes her head and looks to the floor.

"Yeah."

"Yeah it's true that your moving, or yeah your still there?"

"Both.."

Wendy bit her lip awaiting Kevin's answer. All she heard was silence on the other end. She figured she'd better speak up before he starts telling her about how bad of an idea this was. It's not like they were going out or anything but she really did care about Kevin. She didn't want him to wind up like the others... dead. She glances to the side and her sights set on her suitcase.

"Kevin? Are.. are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, no. Why?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you would like to go somewhere, you know with me and just hang out."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Wait, is this a trick?"

Wendy giggled and shook her head.

"No."

"Well okay. I'll pick you up around seven. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, be careful Wendy. See you in a little bit."

"See you."

Wendy hangs up and sets her phone on the bathroom sink.

_**"Be careful Wendy."**_

Once she heard those words come out of Kevin's mouth, she felt something dark and evil pass by her. She shakes her head and she heads back to her room and takes a quick glance at her clock and realizes the time.

**_'Shit. 6:30 already?'_**

She grabs her hip-hugger jeans and her white long sleeve button down shirt and fixes them on her bed . She heads towards the bathroom and quickly turns the shower on. She looks in the mirror as she begins to take her shirt off as her eye catches the dark heavy shadow behind her and she, on instinct, turns around and grips the sink with her hands. She closes her eyes tightly and begins to breathe in deep breaths.

_**'It's not here. It's not here. Just breathe Wendy. Your just seeing things you expect to see. On a count of three open your eyes and it will be gone. One... Two... Three.'**_

Wendy opened her eyes and looked around. She shakely sighs and turns her attention back to the mirror. The shadow has disappeared. For now. She slowly slides her pants and black lace underwear off and unhooks her matching bra before stepping into the shower. She pulls her hair back when a bottle of conditioner falls into the tub.

Unaware of it's presence, Wendy steps on the bottle causing the cap to come off and spill conditioner on the surface of the tub.

"Shit"

She picks the bottle up and stares at the label.

_Conditiones for tough 180 angle curls_.

She quickly stands up and hits her head on the hanging rack on her wall. A few bottles fall in the tub with loud thuds and a bottle of body soap knocks her razor off the rack and Wendy quickly understands what's going to happen.

The blade comes down on a string and she moves her head a centimeter back just as the the blade swipes the spot where her neck was suppose to be. she gasps and covers her mouth while gripping her neck. She would call out for Julie but she was suppose to be with Kevin helping him sew his security jacket back together.

Her cell phones starts ringing from the bathroom sink and wanting to hear someone's voice she opens the curtain and reaches for the phone. Her foot makes contact with the spilled conditioner from before and she slips and falls to the floor. She yelps before her head makes a loud thud as it makes contact with the sink's counter.

Wendy open's her eyes watching as her blood creates a giant puddle on the floor. She sobs as her vision blurs in and out of focus. She can only think of one thing as she falls into a deep sleep. Her voice let's out a low creaky word.

"Kevin..."

Wendy's world turns black.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue or stop and please tell me why. I love Mary Elizabeth Winstead and I think she is a great actress! So I was kind of excited to do a story on her character Wendy and Ryan Merriman's character Kevin. So please review!**

**~VictoriouslyTootie2326**


	2. She'll come around

**A/N: Hey guys... I don't really know if anyone is reading or not but if you are please let me know and review. I have no motivation right now, so I'm just running on my own energy to write and that's not enough to write a good story for me. Well anyways here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains cursing, suicidal actions, and graphic scenes in future chapters...<strong>

* * *

><p>Wendy slowly opens her eyes to find that she isn't in the bathroom but in her bedroom. She had her white bathroom robe on with her underwear and bra on underneath. She wore a white bandage around her head.<p>

_**'Did I get up? How did I end up in my room?'**_

Wendy stared at the ceiling when she started hearing voices coming from the hallway.

_"When if it's not really over."_

_"Listen to me Julie, this whole thing with death is scaring me too, but you can't just automaticaly presume that this thing is still going. Maybe it was an accident."_

_"An accident? You think this was an accident?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"Well try having to find your dead girlfriend on the floor with a puddle of blood right next to her head! Oops, I'm sorry you already did on the roller coaster!"_

Silence...

_"God, I'm sorry Kevin. I.. I guess I'm just still shaken about finding Wendy like that. I'm worried about her. When if I wake up one morning and she is just.. I don't know. She's my older sister. I care about her alot. More then it seems."_

_"Julie, the feeling is mutual."_

Silence...

_"You mean... You .."_

_"Shhh! Don't say it."_

_"Why not? Nobody is here but us three."_

_"I know, but I know I can't have her. That's the problem. I can never have her."_

_"Don't give up Kevin. We can beat this thing."_

_"No, that's not it."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Don't you see? She hates me! She's a control freak and I'm a lazy, abnoxious, jerk."_

_"Don't think that way Kevin. She just doesn't know the real you. Not yet at least. Just give her some time. She'll come around."_

_"I hope so."_

Wendy hears the door creak open and she quickly closes her eyes. She felt her bed shift it's weight as someone sat on the other end of her. She doesn't dare open her eyes for fear that it might be Kevin. After what she had just heard, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone with him wide awake.

She felt a warm hand go down her cheek and come back up to brush her bangs out of her eyes. The person slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead. Their lips had a warm and tingly feeling to it.

"You have no idea how much I care for you Wendy. I guess I'm in love and don't quite know it yet."

_**'Am I dreaming or did Kevin admit he was in love with me? I hope he doesn't mean me. I hope there is another Wendy in this room. Please let there be another Wendy in this room.'**_

"You probably think I'm a totally airhead for loving you. I know you still love Jason. And trust me, I miss him and Carrie too."

Wendy opens her eye just enough to see tears rolling down Kevin's miserable face. Her heart sinks and she slowly opens both of them. Kevin looks up at her face and a look of total shock appears on his face.

"Wendy! Your okay! Thank God!"

Wendy smiles at him and sits up slightly.

"The feeling is mutual Kevin."

"W.. What?"

"The feelling.. it's mutual."

"You mean you heard everything?"

"Every word."

Kevin looks to the floor in embrassment. He gives Wendy his now famous smirk and sighs.

"Sorry."

Wendy looked at him with confusion on her face.

"What are you sorry for? I feel the same way."

"I know you Wendy. Your nothing like me. In fact we are the exact opposite."

"Sometimes it takes an opposite pair to realize that they love each other."

"Okay seriously Wendy, you have to stop watching chick flicks."

Wendy laughed and wondered what her life would be like with Kevin.

**A/N: Suckish? Yeah I know... Please review!**


End file.
